All Girl's Boarding School
by Edward's Bitch
Summary: When everyone's away for Christmas break, will Rosalie finally have the guts to live out her ultimate fantasy?
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie was lying back on her bed, bored as all hell. Most people had gone back home for Christmas break; her own parents, of course, had forced her to remain in the dormitories for the festive season.

Only a few other kids were staying and she only knew one person among them.

But thinking about _her_ was only making Rosalie even more frustrated and she clenched her teeth. Then again, these days, she was _alway_s frustrated.

It had all started with that kiss they had shared during Thanksgiving weekend. They had been the only seniors left in school and the alcohol they'd consumed had not helped matters any.

God. Just thinking about the hot, open mouthed exchange made her feel delirious with lust.

She rubbed her legs together, hoping to alleviate the ache between them. But it just made it worse.

Rosalie sighed, then steeled herself. The expression on her face was resolved. They _were _going to talk about that kiss, whether Bella Swan wanted to or not.

She marched over to the room opposite her own and knocked harshly on the door.

No one answered.

But Rosalie knew that Bella _had_ to be in there. She'd heard her arriving back from the library ten minutes ago.

So she opened the door knowing that it was never locked. Walking inside, she discovered the reason that Bella had not heard her knock.

The sounds of a shower running were coming from the bathroom.

All thoughts of a confrontation flew out of Rosalie's head. She softly walked over to the shut door and pressed her ear against it.

Images of Bella naked in the shower assaulted her mind and it made Rosalie feel hotter than anything ever had before.

She slowly slid her hand into her panties and began masturbating fervently to the thought of water cascading down Bella's exquisite body.

She imagined Bella washing herself, soaping those gorgeous tits of hers. Rosalie fingered herself harder. She felt the wetness increase, only to seep down her thighs.

But it wasn't enough.

"Fuck," she grunted in frustration.

But then an idea struck her; with her free hand, Rosalie knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Bella called, a trace of panic in her voice, probably imagining an intruder in her room.

"It's Rose," she called, trying desperately to remove all traces of panting from her voice. "I need to use your bathroom. I locked myself out of my room."

"Fine."

Rosalie opened the door. The room was hot and steamy. But she could still see Bella's silhouette in the shower. She watched it and continued to vigorously masturbate.

The sounds of her pumping fingers were masked by the sloshing of the water.

Soon Rosalie's knees began to feel weak and she sunk down onto the toilet. Yanking her panties down, she shoved two fingers inside herself again. The sounds of arousal wanting to escape her mouth were becoming harder to conceal.

She leaned forward a bit and caught a glimpse of one of Bella's bare tits. God. She was sopping wet now. Rosalie added another finger into herself and moaned loudly.

"What?" asked Bella.

"Nothing."

Rosalie thrust her fingers in and out of her dripping pussy vigorously and used her other hand to roughly squeeze her own breasts.

Bella's nipples had looked hard and firm. That thought made Rosalie lose all control.

She fit all four fingers inside of herself and began fucking herself harder than she ever had before. A loud grunt escaped her and Bella heard.

"Rose? What's wrong?" she sounded slightly panicked.

"N-n-nothing." Rosalie managed to stutter.

She pulled up her underwear and then quickly left the bathroom.

"Fuck," she said once she was out of there and sitting on Bella's bed. She hadn't even been able to come. She palmed herself through her damp panties and moaned deeply.

She still felt so horny.

That settled it. She was going to find a way to fuck Bella Swan tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke with a jolt, a cold sweat all over her body. She sighed and then slumped back onto her pillow.

She'd just had another fantasy about Rosalie. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence but it _was_ very frustrating.

Firstly because she could never remember exactly what they did in the dreams. And secondly, they left her hot as hell without any way to find release.

Usually when she woke up to find herself absolutely dripping from the lust, she took matters into her own hands. Bella would close her eyes and think of all things she'd do to Rosalie if she ever got the chance. Then she'd begin to touch herself to these images, pumping herself relentlessly until she came. Sometimes, she'd have to do that multiple times before she was anywhere near satisfied.

Every time it happened, Bella would have to desperately bite down on her pillow - stifle the desperate moans so that her roommate would not wake up. But tonight was different. Tonight she had the dorm to herself. Tonight she could scream as loud as she pleased.

Bella thought of earlier that day when Rosalie had walked in on her shower. Right then, knowing that Rosalie was just a few feet away from her while she was naked, had made her want to finger herself so badly. She'd almost done it - before remembering that white shower curtains were not exactly conducive to getting yourself off covertly.

But now she was completely alone.

The thought made her grin and she moved to bring her hands to her already wet cunt when she realized that she couldn't. They'd been tied to the bedposts. Bella tugged on her hands. They didn't give an inch.

It was full moon and so there was light spilling in from the windows.

She looked up. Fur lined handcuffs.

She looked down. Complete nakedness.

Fear gripped her suddenly.

Some pervert had probably broken into the school and was planning to rape her.....no one would know.....the school was deserted for Christmas.....she'd die here......at the hands of some pedophile......God help her.

Before she could begin yelling for help, however, a soft voice came from the bed that Bella's roommate usually occupied.

"You're finally awake."

Bella's eyes widened when she saw that it was Rosalie, wearing absolutely nothing.

Her first thought was that this was just another fantasy but she quickly dismissed the thought. Her mind could never create anything that measured up to the real Rosalie.

Which meant that this was really happening. Bella was in a state of shock.

"What are you doing here?"

Rosalie smiled. "Bella, do you know what that kiss did to me? How many times I've come thinking about you? Do you even realize how wet you make me?"

Bella shook her head softly.

Next thing she knew, Rosalie was straddling her.

"I'll show you," she purred in that sexy voice and then promptly ground down so that her pussy came into contact with Bella's.

Their cunts were already completely soaked and that caused both girls to moan.

"God, you're so wet, Bella. You like being tied up, don't you? You naughty girl." Her voice was husky now, dripping with need.

It snapped Bella from her previous surprise.

"You have no idea, Rose," she panted before bucking her hips so that their pussies met again.

Rosalie grunted before slamming her mouth against Bella's.

The kiss was hot and wet. Their tongues were moving frantically against one anothers and their breathing soon became harsh and ragged.

Rosalie moved her hands down to those glorious tits that her fantasies were made of and squeezed them roughly. Bella moaned at the sensation and felt herself getting wetter as the blonde continued to pinch her nipples.

The slow pace eventually became like torture to Bella and she began rubbing her legs together. Rosalie, noticing this, moved her hands so that Bella's legs were forced to fall open. Her fingers then found the brunette's clit, hard from arousal, and her mouth began sucking on one gorgeous breast.

God, she's so responsive, Rosalie thought. Her moans were such a turn on and her pussy was deliciously bare. Rose fingered Bella's clit harder and started licking her nipple again.

"More," the brunette moaned. "Use your teeth!"

The blonde grinned and then bit down roughly on one hardened nipple.

"Ahhhh! God, Rose! Fuck me!"

Rosalie finally slipped a finger inside her.

"Oh! Ughhh! More!" Bella gasped.

The blonde added another finger.

Bella was so wet now that the fingers inside of her were making squelching sounds.

"Oh! Fuck! That feels so good! Put another finger in me."

Rose did and began thrusting harder.

"Nnnngh! Rose! I'm so close."

At that, the blonde shoved all four fingers inside her friend and began fucking her in earnest, her thumb moving roughly against Bella's clit.

"Shit, Rose! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bella was thrashing around now, pulling at the handcuffs binding her arms.

The blonde felt the muscles around her hand tense and she began thrusting her fingers in and out of Bella's dripping pussy as hard as she could.

"ROSE!"

With one final thrust, Bella's orgasm hit and her come squirted down Rosalie's arm. The blonde grinned in satisfaction and then licked her arm. God, it tasted delicious. Like honey.

Meanwhile, Bella lay back on her pillow panting. Never had she experienced an orgasm as intense as that. In fact, she felt a little drained.

Her eyelids were becoming heavy.

But then, "You don't honestly think I'm going to let you sleep, do you?"


End file.
